


How Do I Say "I Love You" In Flowers?

by Celliox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda is Connors mom and she isnt abusive!, F/F, Hank and Amanda are split up in this au, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celliox/pseuds/Celliox
Summary: Connor smiled until sighing heavily. Laying hopelessly onto the counter not even thinking about if a customer will come in.“Wow that was painful, Connor.” Amanda added a few seconds after.“you're not helping, Mom.”





	How Do I Say "I Love You" In Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea how flowers work or anything but my friend Sabisun gave me permission to write their Flower au and i couldnt resist!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry for lack of Tags. ao3 mobile wont let you Tag whatever you want :')..sadly..)

Connor yawned tiredly as he walked on the pavement in the early morning to get to work.

 

It was a really pretty time of the year. Especially this early.

 

The way the rising sun had hit the colorful fallen leaves. Giving the world an orange hue. It was soft and warm even with the slow breeze whisking through the air. It gently woke Connor Up from his sleepy daze.

 

Connor inhaled and exhaled the fresh air. Relaxing and easing his body abit doing so. He's never been a morning person. Waking up so early always irritated him. The sun always blinded him and the morning birds chirping had always made his morning headache worse.

 

But autumn had always gave him the joy of being awake early. It was so beautiful. It is beautiful. The way the leaves change color and gently fall from the tree to dust the ground in color. It gave it a simply gorgeous feeling.

 

Connor smiled as he looked up to see hes arrived to his job at his and his Mothers flower shop. Slight laughter coming after he noticed his mother walking through out the shop through the window. She seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone until she got aggravated and decided to just hang up.

 

Connor walked into the shop. A gentle smile tugging at his lips as he heard the sweet bell ring. His mother stopped in her place to look over at Connor. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms abit.

 

“Connor! Where have you been? You're Normally here before i am.” Amanda had always been one to perfect every detail. So when the balance gets thrown off she tends to worry, or be annoyed. Depends on the days he guessed.

 

“Sorry, i ended up sleeping through my alarm.” “again?” his mother quickly added.

 

Connor let out a huff as he grabbed his apron from the rack and quickly put it on and tied it.

Lately he has just been tired, he knows that working as a florist might not sound like a hard job.

 

But the customers they usually get tend to be...stressful. to put it nicely.

 

Some customers don't have respect for the flowers and will touch them as if the petals won't break. Some customers will even yell at him to hurry up picking them their flowers as if he doesn't have to remember meanings.

 

Some Customers just shouldn't get flowers in general.

 

Having to deal with them everyday and then have to work out which college to go to and check if it would be near. Hell, affordable. It's all just so stressful, and sleeping is a nice way to get through it all. But most nights it was just hard to get to sleep.

 

But it's not that bad.

 

Cause one customer always comes in everyday, and when he comes in Connor swears it's worth it.

 

Connor wishes to talk to him more... but by the time he comes through the door he's walking right back out of them. Connor assumes he is busy and he understands that….he just wishes he had some time to stay..

 

He's the only customer who respects this place. He's the only customer who Connor really likes.

 

Oh, well now Connor just sounds like an asshole-

 

Connor groaned slightly at the small realization. Cause yeah that does sound dicky. 

 

Connor just shook his head and grabbed the water can. He walked past his mother. He turned the tap water on and put the can under it to slowly filling it up.

 

“I dunno just everything has been stressful lately. The customers here tend to stress me out which i guess i can deal with-” Connor heard his mother move slightly to take a seat down to listen. “plus i still haven't found a college i want to go to yet-” 

 

“Not finding one is your problem?” a small pause found its way into the conversation before he continued. “--or afford-..” Connor sighed as he finished his sentence. It's not his fault college was so expensive. But to be honest he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to be just yet.

 

Connor let the thought vanish from his mind as he turned the tap water off and lifted the can.

 

His mother use to water the flowers. But over time she couldn't lift it. It was to heavy, it would cause her to much pain. 

 

Which is understandable. Connor doesn't have any pain issues but yet this heavy can still threatens to snap his arm in half. 

 

“What about your Father? Has he helped?” “oh Hank?” Connor turned to look at his mother.

her brows frowned and seemed to look displeased. 

 

“What, do you have any more fathers i don't know about?” Connor smiled slightly. Agreeing that yeah, asking that question was quite useless in her defense.

 

“Oh he has been to busy to. He-”

“Have you asked?”

“Stop interrupting me”

 

Connor huffed in annoyance at his Mother. She did like her opinions and did tend to shove them in. 

 

“No i haven't asked-” Connor frowned slightly as he got done watering the flowers. He missed talking to Hank. He was always to busy. But he did enjoy talking to his father. Though Hank had said in a couple of weeks they could talk once again.

 

And by talking he mostly means coming over to embarrass Connor in front of whoever entered the shop.

 

“He's to busy at the moment so i won't bother him. But like i was going to say before you rudely interrupted me.” Connor side eyed Amanda. Just enough to see her patiently waiting for him to continue. 

 

“He did mention he'd have some time to talk in a couple of weeks if he is lucky.” Connor put the can back in the closet and shut the door. After walking to the entrance to turn the sign around to say Open he sat right beside his mother.

 

His mother rolled her eyes as she looked at Connor. “Maybe if he just retired he would have more time to talk.” 

 

Connor gasped. Dramatically, he put his hand on his chest. He widened his eyes at his mother.

 

Amanda looked at him, confusion written all over her face. “what?”

 

“Mom...are you telling me you think Dad is too old and needs to retire?!” Connor started to chuckle as his Mother immediately stood up from her seat. 

 

“that is not what i meant, Connor!” she ended up raising her voice to a near shout. Probably angry for Connor to say such.

 

“no no that's definitely what you meant and i am telling him!” 

 

“Connor Henry Stern Anderson--” 

“Don't just shout my full name!”

“i will shout it because i'm your mother and if you dare tell your father i'm going to--”

 

Connor has never felt more blessed to hear the sweet song of the bell above the Flower Shop door. It wasn't the first time it has saved his life from whatever horrible fate his Mother was about to say.

 

quickly, he got up from his seat and walked to the counter and leaned over it. Using his elbows as support. Also completely ignoring the death glare his Mother is giving him.

 

Connor truly smiled as he realized who it was.

 

“Good morning, Markus. You're here rather early?”

 

Connor noticed Markus looked up in surprise. Probably noticing how Connor had noticed he doesn't come here this early. Did he notice a little detail? Is that weird? I mean Markus does come in everyday...has been for a month or two...actually he doesn't know- is it weird to remember the usual time he visits? He thinks its normal to remember when a regular customer comes in? 

 

“oh, yeah well-” Connor bit his lip trying to hold back the laughter. 

 

Markus seemed to be distracted and getting tossed into a sudden conversation must have taken him back.

 

“I, uh, wanted to get here early. Normally you are-- seem..busy and i don't wanna take away to much of your time--” “you don't take my time!” 

 

Connor felt his stomach twist as he realized he said that out loud. And judging by the stupid smile on Markus stupid-good looking face he noticed. His Mother adding in a annoyed groan in the background from the scene wasn't helping either.

 

“oh my god just- tell me what flowers you need-” Connor laid his face into his palm. Clearly sick of his own shit. 

 

“well…” Markus started. “i need a bouquet that tells someone they are a bitch.” and there it is.

 

For however long Markus has come into the store. Everyday he asks for Flower meanings, but they are never normal. Maybe that's why Connor enjoys him coming around? He always asks for such rude flowers. It's such a comedic way of insulting someone without them knowing. He takes away from the same boring people routine away. Granted he does find it cute to get someone you love flowers. And he won't lie, he wished someone would do that for him someday, maybe..

 

But it gets old after awhile, and the customers are always rude about it.

 

But Markus was always nice. He waited. And if he went to look at other flowers he was never harsh about it. He didn't move the pots and he didn't touch them. (Unless he helpfully pointed out that one of them was dying.)

 

He was just great to have around.

 

Connor chuckled as he tried to speak. A smile forming on his face.

 

“i'll get that for you in a minute.” 

 

After Connor had walked into the back to see what flowers would best match Markus' request, he hears his Mother follow in shortly after himself.

 

“Who makes requests like that??” Connor rolled his eyes as he started picking flowers, slowly and gently putting them neatly with each other.

 

“who cares? Its kinda funny. Plus i enjoy making them..” Connor turned around just in time to see his Mother, once again, looking displeased. 

 

“of course you'd enjoy making him harshly worded bouquets.” 

 

Connor half lidded eyes stared back into Amanda's un amused ones.

 

“And what does that mean?” Amanda narrowed her eyes. “please, you're a disaster. I'm surprised i raised such a mess, really.”

“Hey!”

 

Connor grunted at Amanda's expression. Clearly she was right, but still. The teasing wasn't appreciated.

 

“Oh my god whatever!” Connor immediately wanted away from the conversation and walked out back to the front of the store.

 

Markus instantly stopped looking out the windows and came back to the counter to see what Connor had made for him.

 

“that Bouquet looks exactly like this person's soul.” Connor ended up laughing more than he meant to. But he was glad to see Markus didn't mind, maybe even appreciate it.

 

“okay...i tried my best...but basically you see these?” Connor pointed at a dark purple flower, its shape was pretty wonky, but it was beautiful anyway. It had small fuzz on it and the closer to the stem the darker it got.

 

All in all it was a pretty looking flower.

 

“this flower stands for hatred, and be cautious. It's a Aconite.” 

 

Connor continued to list off the other two. Them being a Petunia. (Resentment and anger) and the other being a black rose (death) 

 

After Connor had finished he handed the flowers to Markus. Gently giving them off without damaging them. 

 

“so...what you mean to say is this Bouquet stands for ‘be ready, bitch.’?..” Connor smiled nervously at the question. “yeah..”

 

The smile Markus had supplied Connor with washed any nerves Connor had come up. 

 

“That's great!! That's exactly what i wanted thank you!” 

 

After Markus had paid he waved and smiled sweetly. “see you tomorrow!” 

And then he left. The bell ringing him away. 

 

Connor smiled until sighing heavily. Laying hopelessly onto the counter not even thinking about if a customer will come in.

 

“Wow that was painful, Connor.” Amanda added a few seconds after. “you're not helping, Mom.” Connor lifted his head enough just to look over his arm enough to glare at his Mother. “Connor, as much as i'm not a fan of Markus-” “because you're judgmental” “-i rather you actually talk to him.”  

 

Connor looked off from her.

 

Yeah he knew he had to talk to him. He knows at least that much.

 

It's just hard. Markus just seems busy. He only talks to Connor because how else is he gonna get the flowers? 

 

Connor deflated more into the counter. 

 

“Can we just finish the rest of today? I don't wanna talk about this.”

 

A pause.

 

“Okay, Connor.”

 

As Connor grabbed the Open and Closed sign strung up on the door, he glanced down at his phone and was surprised to find a few messages from his close Friend Kara.

 

Connor swiped and started to type in his passcode-- “who are you texting?”--And ignore his Mother's question. being 22 and none of her damn business. He feels he has the right to not  need to respond. 

 

Kara hues>>

 

(4:33) Kara: Hey! Hey hey!

 

(4:33) Kara: Connor.

 

(4:34) Kara: Connor.

 

(4:36) Me: please don't spam my phone again-

 

(4:36) Kara: then respond faster!

 

4:36) Kara: i know when you get off now come over to out hang out and we can talk!

 

(4:37) Me: and by talk you mean ugly sob over a girl you like and Luther.

 

(4:37) Kara: don't expose. Plus i was talking about you.

 

(4:37) Kara: now get over here before the Coffee gets cold!!

 

Connor shook his head as he typed back and put his phone in his back pocket.

 

“was that Kara? I know you only have one friend. Who else is gonna talk to you?” 

“Wow, that was rude.”

 

After a couple of glances back and forth between Connor and his mother. He gave in.

 

Connor sighed, feeling defeated. “yeah it was Kara. Ima go talk to her. Think you can hold up here?” after Connor's words his Mother looked offended. 

 

“Connor! I am not that helpless. I will get the rest of the day through without you baby sitting me. Leave, so i can look on the internet for a new boy to be my son since mine currently is lacking respect.”

 

Rolling his eyes at his Mother's threat to “replace” him. He opens the door. 

 

“you cannot replace me with anyone you will ever meet and you know this.” he smirked as his Mother crossed her arms. A thing she does when Connor is clearly right and she has no comebacks.

 

“have a good day Mom, call me if you need anything!” Connor gave her a last smile before walking through the door. 

 

Connor put on his ear buds and played music from his phone on his way to his  and his friend's “hang out” spot.

 

Kara Hues>>

 

(5:04) Me: im almost there. Are you actually saving me a seat this time?

 

(5:06) Kara: i thought you said you wouldnt mention that one time ever.

 

(5:06) Kara: YES im saving you a seat. 

 

(5:06) Me: i lied. You know how big of a liar i am. 

 

(5:07) Kara: you're mean Connor. You're so mean.

 

(5:07) Kara: I'll talk to you when you get here, Nerd.

 

(5:08) Me: alright, see you soon. :)

 

Not to long after Connor had seen the sign of his and Kara's favorite Coffee Shop and walked faster to get to the entrance.

 

Once Connor had walked into the familiar building he looked straight to the desk to see a pretty girl with long blond hair pulled into a loose and comfortable ponytail slung around her shoulder. 

 

Chloe.

 

He smiled back at her and she pointed at a booth in the corner. There sitting his best friend Kara. She seemed to be typing on her phone with a big goofy smile on her face.

 

She was probably texting her boyfriend Luther.

 

He also didn't see Shaolin. He normally joins them for these friend hangouts?

 

Connor shook the thought away and nodded at Chloe. He mouthed the words “Thank you” towards her and went on his way to the booth him and Kara shared on most days.

 

As Connor slid into the booth Kara looked up in small surprise. Soon she smiled warmly and typed at her phone real fast, then quickly putting it away in one swift motion. 

 

Before Connor could ask about Shaolin Kara already started speaking.

 

“hello my lovely mess!” Kara seemed cheerful about seeing him.

 

Which is obviously a lie because she is never happy to see him.

 

“Drop the act.” Connor narrowed his eyes at his friend.

 

“Connor i would never lie to you, that's mean.” Kara argued.

 

“you are mean. Anyway--” Connor leaned back into his chair. Lifting his arms to rest behind his head.  “how many times did you fuck up while talking to Chloe?”

 

“i ordered you Coffee and a nice snack and paid with my own money so im gonna act like i just heard how thankful you are and love me and ignore every insult you just said.” Connor chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed the Coffee.

 

It was still warm even though he took his sweet time getting here. Oh well. It's drinkable temperature so he isn't complaining.

 

“of course i love you! You are the best Mom friend.” Connor smiled as he unwrapped the Muffin from the small package. Kara even got his favorite kind. How sweet.

 

“Also if you wanna talk about being a disaster, you have no room to talk Mr. ‘I've only talked to the guy i like for less than a minute’” Connor narrowed his eyes as he bit into the muffin.

 

“First of all--” he swallowed, because it is disgusting to talk with your mouth full. “--i barely know him other than he insults people with flowers and is stupid-amount of attractive. Which even if he has a pretty face, it still isn't a good enough reason for me to like him.”

 

Connor ranted. Ignoring his Friend's bored and unamused face.

 

“Second of all, you DO like Chloe and you haven't talked to her much either.” Connor smirked as Kara suddenly sunk into the seat. But she did pop back up to get her phone out.

 

“Actually, unlike you, i got her number from TALKING to her. So we do talk. Just...not verbally- which is WAY more progress than you and Pretty Boy” “Markus.” 

 

Connor regretted correcting her so fast. She clearly caught on and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

 

“Oh I'm sorry, i didn't mean to call your boyfriend by the wrong name.” Connor immediately groaned.

 

“Oh my god stop..” he sunk down into the seat and crossed his arms. “i barely know the guy. He could like- eat ketchup on steak!..or something.” Connor raised his arms at the ketchup in steak part to exaggerate. Because yes. That is disgusting and is definitely a deal breaker.

 

“And if he does i will slap him for you, but like you'll never know unless you ask to hang out or do something normal people do when they want to know someone.” 

 

Connor rolled his eyes at his friends suggestion. 

 

“No you can't because he is taller than me and you probably can't even reach his face if you tried. Also what if i make a fool of myself?” Connor sighed as he pitifully sipped on his coffee while half his body is now under the table and his back is bending in a very uncomfortable way.

 

“This is sad.” 

“You are making this worse.”

 

Connor looked over at Kara to see her sigh at him. 

 

Valid.

 

“Connor if you really want to talk to him, you're gonna have to ask for his number.” 

 

Not valid.

 

Connor looked off for a moment. Just letting the idea float around the air abit.

 

No, he doesn't like Markus enough to say its a crush. But he does have some interest to him and Markus does seem like a nice guy. 

 

He just doesn't wanna ruin a possible friendship or relationship. He's way to awkward or weird to really talk to anyone who isn't ride or die by the first interaction.

 

But it might be good for him? His only real friend is Kara and Shaolin after all. Maybe he should talk to Markus? maybe it's not as bad as he makes it out to be.

 

Connor took air in, soon letting it out heavily as his body relaxed.

 

“Yeah...i guess i could try it tomorrow?”

 

Connor jumped slightly as Kara bounced out of her seat and clapped joyfully. If it wasn't because of the table, Connor feels like she would have hugged all the air out if his lungs.

 

As Kara giggled she clearly ignored all the other customers in the shop that were starting to stare at her.

 

But for Connor he sunk into his sweater just a little bit more. Hiding half of his lower face.

 

Once Kara looked around and noticed what was bothering Connor she sat back down (he appreciated it) and cleared her throat.

 

“That's great!” Kara smiled brightly. Even though only Connors eyes are only showing, he knows Kara can tell from his frowned brows and half lidded eyes he is not thrilled.

 

They didn't say anything after that.

 

Connor felt as his nerves begin to rise at the feeling of the sudden silence surrounding the dead conversation.

 

In a strange way it started to itch. He didn't like quiet. Well, not this kind. This kind bothered him. It was that awkward silence between two people who want a conversation but nobody says anything, but if you do say anything you break the silence and it becomes awkward.

 

Connor feels his stomach suddenly twist as his hand drifts into his pocket only to find it empty.

 

Shit.

 

He left his coin back at his house didn't he?

 

“Hey..” 

 

Connor looked up from his seat to see Kara. Her expression showed pity, or worry. At this point he can't really tell the difference.

 

“What is it?” Connor replied. Slightly happy to see the conversation is starting again.

 

“i, uh... forgot to mention Shaolin wanted us to come over and spend the night at his house. He found some old movies and wanted to watch them with us.”

 

Oh. Shaolin.

 

Connor's smile grew a bit at the mention of their other friend. 

 

“I was gonna ask why he didn't show up here with us like he normally does. Also I'm down to stay the night and watch some outdated movies.” Connor pushed himself back into the seat to sit in it like any normal human being would sit.

 

“yeah he couldn't show up. His job is keeping him hostage.” Connor laughed a little. “i know how that feels.” 

 

“Don't we all?” Connor nodded as a reply to Kara's question. 

 

And silence came back once again.

 

In order to avoid it. He took a last chug of coffee. His muffin has already been eaten by now.

 

“welp.” Connor said getting up. He fished through his pockets for a moment to get his wallet. He then got out some money and handed it to Kara to pay for his things.

 

“i should probably head home now and pack to stay the night at Shaolin's tonight.”

 

Kara looked at the money and shook her head and pushed his hand away. “it's my treat. Dont worry about it.”

 

“You only say that so i have to buy you something next time.” 

“Yeah.” Kara laughed and got up from her seat as well. She hugged Connor for a good minute.

 

After they departed Kara was already walking off, waving as she did so.

 

“I'll see you at Shaolin's later tonight!” Kara raised her voice so she didn't have to stop walking for Connor to hear her.

 

“Okay…” Connor lamely replied with. Whispering so people wouldn't stare at him.

 

Shortly after Connor had walked out the small shop and stared at the world.

 

A small smile managed to come from the sight if scattered colors. Crashing together to make a masterpiece.

 

Connor breathed as he put the earbuds into his ears and played music.

 

As Connor walked, he could feel his stomach turn slightly as his hands got cold.

 

Kara is gonna mention Markus to Shaolin and they, as a group, will talk about it tomorrow.

 

God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enioyed this! Please let me know what you think and if i shoukd continue :) 
> 
> If you have questions you can ask me on my Tumblr Celliox ❤


End file.
